Who Am I Now?: Sequel to 'The Other Side Of Me'
by Jayneak47
Summary: Jane has a mission, but now she's human, will she succeed? sequel to The other side of me. Read that first dudes :)
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel you all have hopefully been waiting for to The Other Side of Me (:P) Hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as the other love story. This is Love and Destiny incarnate. Hope you like the opening chapter. I'll update hopefully every sunday, but I have to alternate stories or else they will officially die. Enjoy, Read and Review! **

**_Who Am I Now_**

**Seth's P.O.V**

We got off the plane rolling Jane in a wheelchair, because she was still having trouble walking. We had landed in Seattle, and we were all waiting for the Cullen's to get their cars and come back to pick us up. I sat next to Jane alone in the airport.

Jane was twiddling her thumbs, as in majorly. She couldn't keep still ever since we got off the plane. I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me. My brain went to mush. She smiled more openly now, she knew there was no punishment for it.

The pack, and Scarlett were checking out food and shops while we waited.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" she held her stomach and made a 'in pain' face. "What is it?" I didn't really understand what had happened before I got to her on the roof, but being human, the side effects were endless.

"I think..."

"Yeah!?" I was panicking.

"I think I'm hungry." and in response her stomach rumbled. I sighed and laughed a little.

"You were scaring me." she laughed, it bubbled first and then it came out clearer. I smiled at her, and stood up kissing her forehead.

"I'll get some food, the pack's probably spending loads anyway." I walked towards Paul and Quil who were stuffing themselves with subs from subway.

**Jane's P.O.V**

It's so strange, it's like being a child again. I can't walk, I can barely even talk properly. Seth doesn't mention it though and neither does anyone else. Paul and Emmet did have the occasional laugh, but Carlisle scolded them enough and made them stop.

I watched Seth argue with his wolf brothers about food and such. I sat still twiddling my thumbs, wanting to move, to be strong and fast again. I closed my eyes and remember the running, trees passing me by so fast, they would seem nonexistent to me. And blood...Seth's blood...I still craved it. Strange.

"Jane?" I opened my eyes and saw that the Cullen's were back. Bella was calling me. I saw, but couldn't hear, Jacob rounding up the wolves in the corner. "We're going to go."

"I got her." Seth came around and pushed the wheelchair outside to the cars. Paul and Quil went into the Jeep with Emmet, Rosalie had stayed at the Cullen's house. I didn't see anyone else get into cars because Seth lifted me into Bella's car. She got in as well as Edward and Seth after he returned the chair.

"I wanted an excuse to use my car, I hardly use it." we shared a smile and then she sped off towards the Cullen's house. The car felt way to fast for me, but just a day ago, it would have seemed fine. We sped past trees and houses and they blurred past my horrible eyes.

"It's that horrible?" I looked at Edward. He still wanted to invade my privacy. "I can't help it Jane." I turned to the window and ignored him for a while.

"It's just going to take some getting used to."

* * *

Seth helped me into the house, he was alone except for Jacob. The rest of the wolves had left. I sat on the couch and watched Scarlett and Renesmee' bond. They both held hands and sent images to each other. Scar can send anyones power back to them or use it. I thought they would get along.

"Jane, I know you may be tired, but we want to talk about what happened on the roof." I looked at Carlisle and then sighed.

"Before I talk about anything, I want to walk on these stupid legs." I stood up and tripped falling into Seth's arms.

"You could always try tomorrow."

"No!" I pushed him away weakly and leaned on the arm of a chair. "This is horrible enough, I want to be able to walk at least. Talking would be good too. Every word is wierd." I pushed off the arm of the chair and focused all my strain of my legs. I felt real pain for the first time. It was raw and horrible, but I knew that I was doing good then. I took a step towards Bella and stumbled. I put out my hands to balance myself and took another step, this time to the door. The steps came faster, the pain lessened, and my balance grew. I walked perfectly to the door and down the steps and breathed in the air, but this time because I needed to.

Then I ran, trying to go as fast as I possibly could, and enjoying the wind going past me. I heard steps behind me and I pushed myself as hard as I could. Seth got in front of me though and stood at the hedge waiting.

"I'm so slow."

"For a human you're not slow." I laughed but I was breathing to heavily to continue. He rubbed my back as I caught my breath, then he swung me onto his back.

"Seth, what are-"

"I know you want to go faster."

"I don't think your that fast Seth." he laughed and started jogging.

"Alright Speed, get ready to be proven wrong." he broke out into a run, and then the trees were flying past. I put my head into the curve of his neck so I didn't get whipped back. He gains even more speed and I look up.  
A cliff looms right in front of us, and for the first time I'm scared for my life.

"Seth, STOP!" he only laughs and then we're in the air. I hold my breath, waiting for us to hit land again, but loving the feeling of flying. We roll to the ground on the other side. I hit a tree and the wind is knocked out me and I cough up a little blood. _Weak Humans. _

"Jane! Jane, are you ok?" he rushes over from a far side and lifts me up. "God, you being human, I forgot, I'm so sorry." I kiss his cheek and escape his arms.

"That was awesome!" he laughs and we share a moment of awesomeness on the way back to the Cullen's."

* * *

**Jane P.O.V**

We reach the house and Renesmee' and her little family have left. Scarlett stares at me as I walk in.

"What is it?"

"Carlisle says it's not smart for me to be near you." I can't prevent my face from falling. Seth picks up Scar and gives her an Eskimo kiss. They seem like daughter and father, a perfect family. I guess that's what it must seem like to Scarlett since she lost her father already.

"That's only until you get accustomed to drinking from animals not humans." I sit down and twiddle my thumbs once again. I yawn and try to act as if it never happened. "Aren't you tired Speed?"

"Are you calling me that now?"

"Better than Dear One right?" I blink at him and then realization hits his face. "Your afraid to go to sleep." I shake my head. "No, you are, why?" I sigh and he takes my hand and stares at me intently.

"I've done so much bad, I might be finally haunted by those I've destroyed. Plus, I haven't slept in decades and I don't really like the loneliness of it."

"Scar," he stands and whispers something into her ear. She runs off towards the kitchen. Seth holds out his hand to me and I take it. We walk upstairs into the room I was allowed. He lays on the bed and motions for me to come too. I lay down next to him and he hugs me tightly. "I'm right here Jane, don't be afraid, ok?" I hug him tight and listen to his heartbeat, one almost identical to mine. Slowly, my eyes drift closed and I dream of a field.

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V**

I hug her tightly and watch her chest rise and fall. She looks so peaceful now, and I get to protect her forever. Wait, she won't live forever like me now. I don't want to give her up though. I hug her closer, dreading tomorrow, when I find out what happened on the roof. Soon, I fall asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, Sunday didn't work out to well, so bodge that, I'll update when and if I can. My courses take a lot of attention.**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I woke up without anyone there. I stepped out into the hallway and Edward was already there.

"She's eating with Jacob and Renesmee."

"Have you been waiting out here for me too wake up." he chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I walked down the stairs and was greeted with the sight of Jane having an arm wrestle with Emmet.

"This is pointless, I'm stronger than you." she smiled at him, and out of nervous habit, he flinched.

"This isn't about strength Emmet, I'm trying something I used to do as a kid when I arm wrestled with my brother."

"Yeah where is he?" she looked up at me smiling.

"Hunting, binge hunting as Emmet says." he chuckled and I snuggled in on the couch next to Jane.

"We doing this or what?"

"One rule." we all looked at Jane. She smiled intently at Emmet, "You have to look at me, in the eyes."

"Fine." We all watched intently as they started to arm wrestle. Emmet was clearly winning without any struggle. I was about to tell Jane to stop when I saw her whispering something.

"_Emmet..._" she blinked smiling at him, her arm not trying to win at all, but somehow keeping him from winning the game. "_Emmet..._" I looked at Emmets face and he was looking at her with one of his cheeky smiles.

"What's this some hypnotist trick?" she doesn't answer him but puts pressure on his arm. He persists effortlessly but then something changes. He looks dazed, like he's between sleeping and awake. Jacob waves a hand in his face but nothing happens.

"Jane, you should probably tell us what your doing now." Carlisle warns. She slams his arm down and he blinks at her. She starts laughing and slaps Renesemee a high five.

"What happened?"

"You lost . I won!" she laughed even more and then the rest of us laughed at Emmet's dazed expression.

"Any food?"

"There are some pancakes in the kitchen Seth."

"Thanks Esme."

**Jane's P.o.v**

After Renesmee and I stopped laughing I got a wink from Emmet before he switched on a video game. That's when I got the serious eye from Carlisle and his almost look alike mind reader Edward.

"I do act like him a lot, yes." I stuck out my tounge at him and that got him to laugh, actually laugh. Bella hugged him and mouthed thank-you at me.

"Did Scarlett go with Alec?" Edward nodded but he was still knowingly staring at me. I sighed. "The roof story right?" everyone turned to me then, the videogame was even paused and muted. I sighed and twirled my hair, a human thing I haven't done ever since I was bitten.

"Nuka, gave me a little talk, about destiny, my destiny. She said, my mother made her."

"She was a manic vampire?" I looked at Bella with steely eyes and she turned away from me.

"The manic hungry vampire thing was a lie. I don't understand it all myself but that's what Nuka told me. She was made as a companion for me by my mother..." I actually forgot a lot of important details because of my stupid memory, it was the shock of the moment I guess.. "I can't remember everything that happened but, Nuka did say that her blood was the...cure to vampirism." Carlisle was next to me in a milisecond. "No! I don't know how, she just was, and it, her blood, tasted horrible. Thats when Seth came up and I changed. You all saw that." The transformation was a blur so quick but far from painless. My eyesight would blur to human sight and heighten to vampire sight making me increasingly dizzy. "Nuka also told me my mother said: _**she isn't supposed to be like this, her destiny is different, but will come back to vampirism later. When he comes, change her so their bond can be tested. I want her happy, and want her destiny to be**_** fulfilled**." Carlisle backed away from me repeating the words.

"You were yelling about blood too." I looked at Bella. "You kept telling us to stop the rain of blood."

"Is there such a thing as destiny? Seriously? Prophecies and all that crap?" Jacob asked snidely.I kicked him in the knee and he yelped.

"Well, their wasn't a cure for vampirism but look at me. I'm no longer damned for all eternity."

"We just have to assume that destiny exists then do we? Jane what are you meant to do exactly?" I shrugged.

"In case you haven't noticed, my clues have been vague and I told you everything I could remember." he sucked his teeth and got up to strech.

"Well, I'll let the leeches confer." he kissed Renesmee on the forehead and walked out the door. A brief _rip _could be heard 20 seconds later. I cursed.

"Jane!" I shrugged and got up to follow Seth into the kitchen.

"Lay off the pancakes greedy, I haven't had my fill yet!"

**Alec's p.o.v**

"Scar! In front of you!" Elegantly, the little girl grabbed the mountain lion by its tail and swung it into a tree. We both, for the 10th time today sunk our teeth into an animal. As we finished the lion's body wasn't tense like the living. It always fascinated me when humans slept , their bodies wouldn't tense, like you can't sense their presence. Then when we awake we are always tense, inhabited by a spirit of some sort.

"You full now Scar?" she nods, but even I know she could still be thirsty. This diet was difficult. We started a run back towards the Cullen's house and I went over our killing of The Vampire Immortal Monarchy. At first, all that mattered was my duty, but then I thought of my greater duty to my family. I stood by Jane and that mattered, doesn't make up for the things I did to her though. I would have to fix that. We slowed down as we reached the driveway.

"Alec?"

"Yes Scarlett?"

"How can you resist her?" I looked at her for a while. "She is alive and ready for drinking, what stops you?"

"What stops you Scarlett?" she stopped in thought.

"My head says that Jane is my friend and protected me from Aro's fury. She takes care of me. My insticts say shje is food."

"Which one pulls stronger?" She stared at me for a while and I knew the answer already anyway. No matter how much you felt something, or knew something, the instinct becomes priority to everything else. "We'll get used to it Scar." she climbed on my back and I raced her around the house for a bit, at least so the thirst for blood could possibly wear off."

**Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I have major exam blues. :), enjoy this lovely chapter with a penguin. (")**

** BTW: Guest person who keeps giving me lovely negative comments...i love the criticisms, but in them, do you you actually like this story? Its hard to tell really :P**

**Read and Review :)**

**Anonymous p.o.v**

We find the ruin of royals, the destruction of their castle and the remaining ashes of their bodies.

"They are destroyed, and I am content, but I wanted the pleasure to do this myself."

"We must congratulate whoever has done this." I nod and we search through the remains. I find a necklace on the roof and smile.

"I now know."

**Jane's p.o.v**

In the weeks that I have been human I've grown accustomed to the wolves more than before. I even got the wolves and vampires to play baseball together. I've also been getting Alec and Scarlett used to me being human. All in all, being human isn't so bad...I just miss the life I've grown accustomed too. Without the pain, I guess it would be better.

It's a little after 10 and I'm with the piano alone. I got back into the habit of learning new songs and found a Rihanna one very interesting. The chords are easy and the lyrics are easy to remember.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond  
_

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
_

_I choose to be happy  
_

_you and I, You and I  
_

_We're like diamonds in the sky  
_

_You're a shooting star a see  
_

_A vision of ecstasy  
_

_When you hold me  
_

_I'm alive  
_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away  
_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
_

_I saw the light inside your eyes  
_

_So shine bright  
_

_Tonight  
_

_You and I  
_

_Your beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
_

_eye to eye  
_

_So alive  
_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
_

"I didn't know you played piano Jane." I shrugged as Seth sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He always knows when I need comforting and that thought alone calms me and wipes every worry away. "You ok?" I nod and embrace the silence to listen to his heartbeat.

"You remember when I drank from you?"

"Yeah." I can tell he's looking down at me but I can only stare at his throat.

"I actually found it appealing." he laughed.

"Nice to know you had a fetish for my blood."

"I might actually have one now." and I bit his neck. It took more force to open a wound, but finally the blood dripped into my mouth. This time it tasted of chocolate, and I loved chocolate, for in my time chocolate was expensive. I drank for a long time, he didn't stop me. I guess he was too shocked to stop me. He didn't even seem in pain.

"Jane..." he pushed me away and looked me in the eye. I could tell, but I wasn't look at him, but the blood dripping down his neck. "Jane!" he shook me and I finally looked at him. "We need to tell Carlisle."

He dragged me upstairs and into that office, I was hardly paying attention, I was disgusted with myself, that I might be addicted to Seth's blood even as a human disgusted me.

* * *

"She did what now?" Bella had wandered in and I was so ashamed but then her voice made me even more ashamed. "First of all, when she bit you before and drank your blood you should have been disgusted. Isn't their blood poisoness or something? And second, your human now, you don't need blood and you shouldn't have wanted to drink it."

"It tasted like chocolate." I had officially been given the perfect vampire look of crazy.

"Were you craving it all these weeks Jane?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

"Only when I actually tasted it did I crave it."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Carlisle turned to Seth. He shrugged.

"I guess I was too shocked and it...really...didn't...bother me." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So I drank his blood, so what. So I got addicted, so what. So I-" a cup of human blood in a open bag was placed in front of me. The smell made me gag.

"So she doesn't still like blood in general." Edward said removing the blood from in front of my face.

"Maybe it has something to do with that cure to vampirism." We all looked over at Alec. "Well, we don't know what's in it, why don't we just test what ingredients could be included in it. Try making it with things Jane still likes or needs."

"I agree." Carlisle nodded his head. He opened a desk draw and pulled out a needle. It was one of those extracting ones, I forget what they're called. "I need to take blood from both of you. Jane's to analyze and Seth's to scan for properties similar to Jane's blood."

"Fine."

"Ummm..." Seth looks at the needle for a while and then closes his eyes. "Fine then." I hear Edward laugh.

"I cannot believe your afraid of needles." I said to him.

"Jane, have you ever had a needle injected into your anatomy?"

"No, but there is no reason to fear them."

**_Your human, remember. More can harm you than you will ever know, your fate is written._**

"-well thats you." I blinked, I had missed half of Seth's sentence due to-

_**By the way, you may need this little antidote of y**__**ours to survive.**_

"Jane?" I blinked and saw Scarlett's worried face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I held out my arm for Carlisle, causing every vampire in range to leave the room. The needle went in and blood filled the tube. He placed the tube on the table and took out another to do Seth. Once it was over, he ran out the door.

"See you later."

"Seth?!" I tried running after him but Carlisle stopped me.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nod. "I feel as if there is a...prophecy here for you, about you." He went to the window. "I don't really believe in them but Aro did and possible the Amazonians as well. Do you understand what it speaks of?"

"Not really, blood and all that...maybe, not really."

"Shall I call the experts?"

"Meaning the Amazonians? Won't they be hard to find?"

"Emmet and Rosalie have been wanting to get away for a while anyway." We both laugh and then I exit his study.

So Amazons are visiting and Seth has a fear of needles and I'm addicted to his blood in human form. Lovely.

**I know some of you will start asking: why would a human drink blood? Think of Bella giving birth to renesmee and think of what's happened so far. I will say no more. I hope you enjoyed it though it was a bit short. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! R&R! My birthday soon, will be 15!  
**

**A/N There are two anonomys views, one is with an asterick and one without. The one without is the one from the previous chapeter is the one without.  
**

**Jane's P.O.V**

So Emmet and Rosalie went to find tha Amazon's, a clan I had only glimpsed. I filled my time with checking out videogames and performing the piano...sometimes with Edward to Scar and Nessie's pleasure. I was getting used to th family life that the Cullen's had here and the occassional almost intrusion of the wolves, which I liked. I had a wayyyyy better relationship with Jacob now.

Seth is more than awesome to me. He bought me a red rosario choker to make up for the other one I...broke. He takes me out sometimes, and I tell him things. I tell him about how I feel in my dreams, something I find fascinating since I've spent decades without them. I tell him about pain, and how I have to stop myself from doing things that would hurt myself. Truthfully, I don't stop myself, that voice does. Seth doesn't know that, but I don't think it matters that much.

Today is Tuesday...I feel like that's important. I get out of bed and change into jeans and a black polo shirt. I head downstairs into the kitchen, which is empty of wolves...I grab a banana and head into the living room. Everyone is gathered around the television. I squeeze in between Carlisle and Edward to look at the screen. A tv reporter...is actually crying, but keeping a straight face on camera to report the news.

On the streets of London today, the unthinkable seemed to happen. A whole city was slaughtered like the similar happenings before it on the continent. People lying dead in streets, bloody red streets. Necks with the skin pulled away harshly.

I turned the television off. Eyes pierced the back of my head but I ignored them. I exited the house throwing away my banana peel and entering the woods.

This destiny shit better not be happening.

**_Hahahahaha! You better believe it. Now you just need to connect some dots._**

"Shut up."

**Seth's P.O.V**

Her bed was made and no one had a clue or really cared that she was out by herself. Well that wasn't true, Scar was worried.

"She went out the door and into the forest."

"Then lets follow her." Scar walked with me into the forest and I caught Jane's scent. It had changed with the human change. She smelled like chocolate strawberries, something I loved. I followed the scent to the road where it went all over the place. I scrunched up my nose in frustration.

"She knew I would follow." I looked across to the trees and saw a branch that was in a odd position. I crossed the street and followed the wiplashed trees. Some where even hacked off. "Jane!"

"What!" she stepped out from behing a wide tree and glared at me. She gave a small smile to Scarlett.

"I was worried about you." I said quietly.

"No need to be, I just needed some space...on my own to think."

"Oh, then we should go right?" Scarlett asked. Jane put on a pondering face.

"No, go ahead and stay, just don't bother me for a minute." Sacrlett nodded and then started climbing a tree. I stood silently not knowing what to do with myself. Jane walked off and I silently followed.

So, yeah, I secretly enjoy stalking my girlfriend. Is that necesarily bad? I like watching her movemnts. When she was a vampire she was stone still but...she has tendicies to do all sorts of things. For instance, now when she is deep in thought, she'll tug on her right ear lobe. I don't know why but it's really cute. When she is worried she'll play with the rosario I bought her. And she is trying to figure somrthing out she would do both. It was my jod to stop her before she hurt herself, but she had seemed pretty angry before.

I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms round her waist. She exhales and leans into me, her whole body relaxing.

"My minute wasn't up yet." I turn her around to face me and look at her eyes.

"What did your 30 seconds consist of than?"

"You...you distract." I smile deviously.

"Do I?" She hit him playfully on the chest.

"Don't even start. I was in deep gourm and you brought me out coming after me."

"Your point is..." She escaped my arms and started running.

"If your going to distract me, make it worth my wild!" I laughed and made a human effort to chase her. After a while though I tackled her down a hill, me landing on top of her.

"Worth your wild yet?" She stuck out her tounge, which made me laugh. I sat up pulling her into my lap. She giggled making my heart soar to high heaven.

"Seth?" She'd caught me staring, again. I did it time to time when she would laugh or smile. She wa just so beautiful at those times.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and kissed her.

Ever since she drank my blood as a human, if I kiss her she shy's away from me. I don't understand why it would bother her if it didn't bother me. I pull away and see her looking down.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's been nothing for a long time." she sighs and stands up.

"Sacrlett!" the little girl runs towards us and stops next to me. "We're heading back."

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V  
**

He had asked me what was wrong and I hadn't told him. He's asked so many times too, but I don't know. His blood, I can always taste it when I'm with him and when we kiss...Its there, dripping down my throat and he is nothing but a snack craving.

I hated it. We got back and he followed me up to my room. He held the door when I tried to shut it on him and pushed through, locking it.

"Seth, I don't want to talk abou-" he finger was on my lips and then he pulled my head towards his neck. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you something." I pulled away fast.

"I don't-"

"Yes you do. I know you do." He did? How- I was pulled back to his neck. "Take." I hated this and he had to have known I did. Right.

I grabbed him in a tight hug and he hugged me back.

_**I don't know about you but I'm thirsty.**_

Before I knew what was happening, blood was flowing down my throat. Sweet and rich and everything I could hope for.

**Anonymous***

I took it into my head to tell the worldof the great news. The Volturi were finished, dead. No more rules, no more fear, we could do what we liked. The blood ran trhough the streets and filled me with happy greed. No one to punish, to stop the changes from happening. More undead than I had seen in my life time were walking the night and day, happy to be free from the burden of secrets, all thanks to my words.

**Anonymous**

**"**They are getting out of hand, but how did they find out?" My old friend whined.

"I do not know."

"I wish to thank our friends who have done our work for us, you must stay and stop this."

"You think that I can stop this!?" It was unfair for my old friend to ask of me this much.

"Just stay." And he left me to deal with the mess. Not that he ordered me to.

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

Things were getting noticably worse. Everyone knew, even the pack (who kinda sorta hated me now) knew and they were really angry about it. Especially the fact that Seth allowed me, a human, to drink his blood. The news tended to be the same, and it was really worrying Carlisle and Edward. From all over the european continent, people were dying, blood sucked out of them, rivers of blood instead of rain. All of Europe had suffered at an invisible killer and we all knew deep down that vampires were behind this tragedy. What we needed to know was if the humans killed had become undead.

"Someone has publicised the death of the Volturi. They are not afraid to lash out now, no consequences." I heard Carlisle saying to Edward and Esme in a worried tone. "We need to do something, this can't keep happening. If that madness comes here..."

"It's inevatible, once they run out of blood there, they will come here. They are not stupid." I opened the door and enetered the room.

"What about me. They still fear me don't they?" Edward laughed,** laughed**.

"No disrespect Jane, but your not that girl anymore." I stared at him.

"She must still think she can take other vampires?" I heard Emmet through a speaker phone.

"Shut up!"

"Jane, there is no way you could even pretend to be a vampire to stop them and your persona has changed so much."

"I-" I hadn't even thought of that. I remembered being a vampire for so long, it was just...

"Your weak now Jane, there is no way for you to have a part in this." At that specific moment I hated Edward. "Any closer to getting the Amazons Emmet?"

"We got their scent and we're tracking it. Talk to you later, speedy Jane too." and he hung up with a laugh.

"I can help you all you know."

"No, you can stay here with Renesmee."

"I am not babysitting!"

"Jane," Carlisle spoke next," It's for your own safety. If we do go there-" Carlisle's face constricted in pain and he clutched his throat.

"I killed millions as a punishment, I ruined couples and I waged wars. Do not talk to me as if I am a feeble woman."

"JANE!" I looked at Edward and heard Carlisle gasp. I covered my mouth in shock and sat on the floor. "Guess your not as feeble as realised."

**Not the best...but I'm going to take it easy for christmas and my birthday. :D enjoy your holidays.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, I haven't updated in months! I AM SO SORRY. First I was grounded and then I couldn't think what to write and then school and I got so distracted. If anyone is still reading I appreciate it. All I ask is that I get more reviews and maybe even a couple Pm's about your ideas or questions for the story. I'd appreciate them, because I don't always have the ideas in my head. XD PLEASE REVIEW OR PM CAUSE I AM SO STUCK!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmet's P.O.V**

We found a trail for the Amazons but would always get distracted for...other things. The Amazons lived so deep in the forest and were Nomadic like crazy. I don't even think after all this, they'll know what to do. Rose and I were talking about the possibilities of Jane's transformation. She still had her powers apparently, based on our recent family phone conversation. She still craved blood, specially wolf blood, and in particular Seth's. Carlisle seems to think that Wolf blood is included in the "cure" to vampirism.

"How is any of this possible? Speed can't still have vampire qualities but still be human. It's not like she can run fast and bend metal." Rose said as she sniffed around. I was leaning against a tree, basking in the sunlight.

"Look, I don't know what the Amazons will know, but they'll know something."

"If we can even find them." Rose punched a tree in frustration. I hugged her waist to calm her down. We'd lost the scent a couple of days ago and really didn't know what to do. We weren't trackers, and if we were, we're not the best at it. There were already to many smells in the rainforest as it was.

"Be quite funny if they found us. If we think about this destiny crap in some way."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I couldn't help avoiding her when she was around. The smell was still too much for me. Not Alec though, he had to get used to it faster, they were family right? I was nothing. All I could do was try to actually leave the room when she came in. I hated it all the time, it killed me. Well...again I guess. I hate avoiding her since she has always been so nice to me.

"Scarlett, you okay?" Nessie asked me as we sat in the front of the house.

She was my new best friend, a vampire best friend. I didn't want to devour her or chase her in a hunting way. I chase her for tag or for fun. She looks so much like her mother, and I envy that because I never knew what my mother looked like and I look more like my father.

My father...

"Yes, I'm fine." She takes my hand to lead me back inside, showing me food to say that she's hungry. When we enter we see everyone sitting in front of the television, not moving. I tune in to what's being said.

The European Union has declared a state of emergency, for people to get out if they can. If you cannot pay for transportation banks are loaning out money to be paid back if possible or never.

"It will spread." I whisper, but of course everyone hears me. They all nod to themselves.

"I bet at first," Alec interjects, "they forbid travel knowing that, but now their desperate and don't know what to do."

"It all seems a bit dramatic and it's happened so quickly." Esme says with grief. I look at Jane sitting in the corner in a fetal position. She's covering her ears as if there is too much noise. Doesn't Edward...

"Don't I what?" He comes over to me with a questioning look on her face. I nod my head in Jane's direction. He's over to her in a second on his knees. "Jane?" She looks at him jerkily like she didn't notice him coming. "Something wrong?" She shakes her head an closes her eyes in response.

"What do you hear?" I said aloud.

"Well most of the time her thoughts are on dreams and I try to ignore them since most of the time their the same ones, but other times..." the confusion on his face called Bella to him. "I didn't notice, but it's like her thoughts are on...replay. That's not possible though or else I would hear...Bella are you blocking her thought?"

"No."

"Jane, are...are you-" Jane stood and walked out of the room. I wanted to go after her but I hadn't hunted in a while and it made me wary.

No one knew what was going on with anything; we all looked a bit lost. Carlisle with the cure to vampirism, Emmet and Rosalie with the prophecy looking for nomads, and us worrying about the death of the human race.

**Help me with the rest guys :P Id appreciate it :D**


End file.
